hotline_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathonist Buddhism
Jonathonist Buddhism, Also known as Corrupted Buddhism, Hotline Buddhism, Retarded Buddhism or Bootyism, refers to the ideas of the founder, Jonathon Hills and his interpretation on Buddhism, though this is a huge stretch as Jonathon has been shown to know little to nothing about Buddha and his teachings, and his form of Buddhism mostly just seems to be a significantly stricter form of Christianity. The main ideals of Jonathon Buddhism is nothing like most other forms of Buddhism, and for it, has gained serious criticism. The Basics The basic principals of Jonathonist Buddhism are very hard to follow, complicated, often filled with double standards, hypocrisy and even could lead to your death if followed for a long period of time. According to Jonathon Hills, Buddha is a prophet that must be respected and worshiped at all costs and is the supreme being similar to a god. While this goes against the idea of Buddhism as a whole, Jonathon claims that he is, and not only that but goes as far to claim that he too is a prophet, and that those who don't take him seriously will go to hell. Because of this claim he tends to abuse his power and put in rules that make little to no sense such as making it so that people can only eat Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas, and sugar/calorie free foods, as well as being forced to drink only water, Jonathon's Smooth Green Pea Juice and Gatorade. Anyone who breaks this rule will go to hell. Another strange rule is that sex, most especially male on male sex, is forbidden and reproduction may only happen through "prayers to Buddha". While some forms of Buddhism teach against sex for the purpose of lust, they understood that sexual reproduction is necessary. Heaven, Hell, and Devils While some forms of Buddhism had heaven and hell (in fact, many different hells), Buddha taught no such thing. According to Jonathon Hills, all those who disagree with him will go there, though it is not stated what it is like, he is likely taking huge inspiration from christian versions of the afterlife, despite most actual Buddhists believing in reincarnation. Jonathon also thinks that creatures such as Satan and demons exist and that anything such as death metal is automatically worshiping the devil and will send them to hell. Political Views Though Buddhism has had been largely leftist as most versions fought against materialism, capitalism, and forced religions. Jonathon thinks that all those with a different opinion will go to hell, despite actual Buddhism being open minded, on Jonathon's program, he will host debates but rather than debate with the caller, immediately disagree in a disrespectful manner. To him, anyone having right wing or even centrist views will go to hell, especially if they support "Mister T Word", it should also be noted that it also applies to all who do not agree with Hillary Clinton, leftist or not, which is ironic considering Jonathon Hills claiming he is an avid "Democratic, socialist, communistic democrat". This however is extremely hypocritical as early on, Jonathonist Buddhism was anything but leftist and Jonathon was a massive rightist and Donald Trump supporter. Not only this but to Jonathon, horrible men such as Hitler killed billions of people while people like Joseph Stalin did nothing wrong and was a great man despite Joseph killing many more people than Hitler ever would. Showing that Jonathon Hills knows little to nothing on leftism. Heretical Religions Early within the show, Jonathon said that religions like Hinduism being slightly lesser to Buddhism. He also thinks the same thing towards Islam despite them being extremely conservative. Heathen Religions Unlike Heretical Religions, heathen religions are major rivals with Jonathonist Buddhism, these include Autistism, Actual Buddhism, Christianity, Mathisism, Neon Christianity, Mormonism, & Satanism. Possible Schizophrenia Many people have noted and theorized that Jonathon may have a form of Schizophrenia, This is because he has many similar symptoms such as Hallucinations, Delusions, Thought disorders, unusual or dysfunctional ways of thinking, Movement disorders such as stuttering and many more similar traits. The most notable is how he describes Buddha always watching him and that he pesters Jonathon to do things. It could be possible that as a kid he was beaten by his adoptive parents and that because of it, he thought Buddha was talking to him as a coping mechanism for his suffering and because of it, he thought he was a prophet. This likely being why Jonathon is so mentally unstable. Category:Religions